Sk8er Boi
by dying angel
Summary: Harry/Hermione all the way with some Christina/Draco mixed in! It's my first song fic!


Sk8er Boi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything.  
  
AN: To understand who Christina is read my other story. Not finished! Next chp. Coming soon! If anyone can do italics TELL ME HOW!!  
  
"Everyone will be SO suprised!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Let's go!" ~*~  
  
"God! Where the heck are they!" asked Ron for the 15th millionth time. "I don't know! Let's go eat I'm hungry!" answered Ginny.  
  
Ron nodded in defeat. Harry, Hermione, Christina and Malfoy (Ron refused to call him Draco) had become very good friends over the summer and they were supposed to meet them for dinner.  
  
The two joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table and George said,  
  
" I think their up to something."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Christina and Draco!"  
  
The food from the table cleared.  
  
"Hermione ? Up to something? Yeah right!"  
  
" Its true ! I saw them near the kitchens whispering and planning!"  
  
"I bet you five sickles your wrong!"  
  
" Your on! But-"  
  
At that moment the doors flew open and there stood Harry, Hermione, Christina and Draco, smirks gracing their features.  
  
Christina took out her wand and flicked it. Two electric guitars and a drum set appeared. Harry and Hermione picked up the guitars and Draco went to the drum set. They started playing and Christina started signing:  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
She shrugged.  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
She pointed to Harry's clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Now she pointed to Cho and jumped up onto the Ravenclaw table.  
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
She kneeled down right in front of Cho.  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
She stood up and jumped off the table and landed right next to Draco.  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
She looked at Cho again.  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Just then, Hermione and Christina jumped onto the Huffelpuff table and started singing.  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each others world  
  
  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
  
  
They both jumped off the table and Hermione walked over to Harry and Christina walked over to Draco. They all smiled and Hermione kissed Harry and Christina kissed Draco for a few seconds and then Christina pulled out her wand, banished the instruments, and the four walked out of the hall, leaving a stunned school.  
  
"Pay up Ronnikins," said George after a few minutes.  
  
Ron just nodded in shock. 


End file.
